wildarmsfandomcom-20200213-history
Arctica Castle
The sister kingdom of Adlehyde had its throne here. Jack (formerly Garrett) Van Burace used to live in the Castle as a Fenril Knight (the Vambrace) along with several other members, notably the sword princess, Elmina Niet (later Lady Harken of the Quarter Knights). Wild Arms Ten years Ago Mother's coccoon was kept here for safety reasons. Somehow, this information leaked, because Zeikfried and Alhazad attacked the castle to retrieve the coccoon approximately 10 years before the story of Wild ARMs. Following the attack, the knights died, and Jack was able to escape through Elmina locking him out of the castle and going to face Alhazad alone. This is how Elmina became Lady Harken. Jack's sole purpose for power is because of his failure to protect Elmina at this moment. The castle falls into disrepair until Lady Harken, guilty of her past sins and continually morphing back into Elmina, reopens it and waits alone for Jack to rescue her. Rescued Elmina The trio return here following Jack's inability to rescue Harken at the Pandemonium castle. The group arrives at the castle and Rudy finds a new skill at the local Wild Bunch. Later they reach the now abandoned throne room, Jack remembers the place and how it's been years since that cold, that storm. A familiar figure materializes as a spectrum at his side, leaving a sword spiked on the ground to Black Fenril's sword and the Chief Knight was giving it to him. He does not seem to believe it, because he does not feel like he's worthy of it, but accepts responsibility and acquires the Black Feral item. The secret deep inside of the Knight's sword Knight is transfered it obtains a new Fast Draw. Following the group meets Lady Harken in the form of Elmina, Jack apologizes for making her wait and does not really want to see her this way and if she had a way of helping him he would. She says her bloodstaining would never let her go. Jack says he feels the same way and will not back down. For Elmina, he would use his sword against her. One way or another they shall attain honor. Elmina concludes by saying that it all began there and will end there, that her art does not create or destroy, but is the pure essence of combat for which she lived by and invites Jack to try on each other's blood for the last time. Cecilia and Rudy accept the request for Jack that battles agains't her alone. At the end of the battle and wins, exercising the demon from Elmina and returning her to normal. Elmina unfortunately dies in the process, but Jack learns to protect the ones whom he loves, rather than to protect for power. "Elmina says Jack needs to use his power to save Philgaia, to save the world they were destined to meet. At this moment, the Lion Idol shatters, bringing the guardian of Courage, Justine back to spectral form. Jack is more confident now and with Rudy and Cecilia will no longer use his sword for revenge but to protect Filgaia.The castle is abandoned there after. Enemies *Durahan *Flurity *Ghoul *Hopedia *Nemesis *Roar *Wiseman Bosses *Lady Harken Category:Wild Arms ACF dungeons Category:Wild Arms dungeons Category:Dungeons Category:Locations